1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hosiery repair kit, and more particularly to a hosiery repair kit for repairing runs, holes and the like in ladies stockings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to repair holes, runs and the like in ladies stockings by sewing, which leaves an unsightly repair.
It is also known to stop a run by applying a cement, such as clear fingernail polish or the like, to the run. This is a temporary repair and the unsightly hole or run remains totally visible.